As Margens Do Rio
by Deida-sama
Summary: As margens do rio... Eu a observo pelo canto dos olhos esperando que de alguma forma... Qualquer uma... Possa retribuir meu olhar... Do jeito doce que sempre faz." SasuHina com NejiHina platônico


**Disclaimer**: _Naruto não me pertence e coisa e louza =B_

Pessoas... antes de irem adiante o ministério da boa leitura adverte: Se você não gosta de coisa mal feita não leia esta fic!  
ta horrivel.. T_T  
Desculpa por não ter capacidade de fazer algo melhor Nyo-mila... perdão ToT  
mas espero que goste =DD

**Sasuke POV**

_**"Eu abro os olhos vejo a bela lua iluminar **_

_**Meus olhos negros... Minha alma negra... **_

_**Meu coração negro...**_

_**O brilho da lua que lembra teus belos olhos..."**_

_Já devia ser mais de meia-noite, não que isso fosse me importar, eu sempre gostei de andar pelas ruas a essas horas, por que era quando tinha menos gente me olhando._

_Na verdade minha única companhia era a lua, mas não era sempre. Naquele dia ela me acompanhava enquanto eu caminhava pelos arredores de Konoha. Não me sentia amedrontado em andar por ali, oras... Foi o lugar onde nasci e me criei... E durante meu treinamento com Orochimaru, eu passava noites em lugares totalmente desconhecidos e minha única aliada era a lua... O brilho da lua me trazia lembranças dos olhos de alguém. Alguém que sempre esteve ali, mas que meus olhos vendados por vingança não me deixaram ver. E durante todo esse tempo eu pus na minha cabeça que aquela lua eram os olhos de minha Hinata._

_O único motivo de eu fugir com Orochimaru foi apenas para concluir aquilo que me vendava os olhos. Matar o homem que eu achei que acabou com a minha vida. Como todo bom justiceiro eu concluí minha vingança, mas agora eu percebo que aquilo tudo foi em vão... Matar meu irmão foi a coisa mais sem sentido que já fiz..._

_Eu só agi com ingenuidade..._

_E agora passados três anos que voltei a Konoha. E depois de cumprir um tempo na cadeia eu percebo que ele só queria cumprir seu papel como irmão. Me proteger._

_Há três anos atrás Pain, invadiu Konoha para capturar Naruto e foi devastando tudo o que via pela frente. Muitos morreram... Entre eles Kakashi..._

_São muitas mortes a lamentar e isso não faz de mim mais forte ou mais poderoso.. Só aumenta minha raiva e eu não quero alimentá-la mais._

_Estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que não percebi que caminhava cada vez mais para dentro da densa floresta. Uma leve brisa balançava meus cabelos e minhas roupas, naquele dia não estava vestido como ninja, usava um kimono preto de mangas curtas com o símbolo do meu clã e calças de pano leve azul marinho._

_Os galhos das árvores dançavam na mesma sintonia que o vento, derrubando alguns galhos que pareciam estar soltos, derrubando as folhas velhas que haviam se soltado com a vinda do outono._

_Caminhei cada vez mais para dentro da floresta, sendo iluminado apenas pelos olhos de Hinata.. A lua.. A minha lua._

_Não muito distante de onde estava, eu ouvi um som de água caindo... Barulho produzido por uma cachoeira, certamente. E como não estava fazendo nada de importante e não queria voltar para casa tão cedo decidi por fim ir até a cachoeira e afogar um pouco meus pensamentos em suas águas._

_Caminhei na mesma velocidade que até então seguia, bem devagar e logo logo me deparei com uma bela queda-d'agua bem na minha frente._

_O Lugar era ladeado por algumas pedras que não apresentavam cor alguma por conta da escuridão que o lugar apresentava, só podia ver o reflexo da bela lua na água. Ao redor árvores montavam um cenário perfeito de uma cachoeira escondida aos arredores de Konoha Gakuri No Sato._

_Rapidamente tratei de desfazer-me do kimono ficando apenas com as calças e devagar coloquei os pés na água, pousando as mãos no chão frio e comecei a fitar a lua._

_Durante alguns minutos foi como se minha mente temporariamente se desligasse de quase tudo... Só fiquei pensando em certos olhos perolados que me vinham tirando o sono... A menos de duas semanas atrás, meu time, junto com o time 8, fomos para uma missão que durou alguns dias para ser concluída... Mas somente alguns dias foram o suficiente para me apaixonar cada vez mais por Hinata. Fiquei tão concentrado nesses pensamentos que não ouvi alguém se aproximar... Só ouvi quando estava muito perto, alguns metros creio eu. Levantei-me apressadamente sem me lembrar de que estava sem a parte de cima de minhas roupas e passei a contemplar a face na qual vinha sonhando há alguns meses._

**Hinata POV.**

_**"Longe de tudo e todos... **_

_**Eu quero afogar minhas lagrimas encontrar-me **_

_**Em pensamentos contigo...**_

_**Pois sei que nunca passará disso..."**_

_Não precisei esperar todos de minha casa dormirem para poder sair. Eles não se importavam comigo, então se saísse de casa ou não, não faria diferença. Na madrugada saio para treinar um pouco... Gosto de treinar longe de todos e perto da cachoeira._

_Depois do jantar fui para meu quarto e comecei a me aprontar para sair, quando já estava quase de saída o Nii-san apareceu abrindo a porta do meu quarto sem ao menos pedir permissão._

_-Algum problema Nii-san? - Eu perguntei mantendo a voz firme, para não parecer que estava prestes a fugir de casa por algumas horas._

_-Hinata-sama eu sei que você anda fugindo de casa a noite. - Ele me disse no tom autoritário e grosseiro de sempre. Eu odiava aquilo nele, sempre querendo ser o dono de tudo e demonstrar que nunca tinha medo de nada. Mas confesso que isso me atraia também..._

_-E o que isso lhe importa? -Eu rebati rapidamente. Não sei por que, mas desde minha missão com o time 7, aprendi a dar respostas assim.. Talvez tenha sido por causa de meu convívio com Sakura-san ou... Com Sasuke-san..._

_-Você sabe que é perigoso! -Ele respondeu fechando a cara e cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada._

_- E o que você vai fazer? -Eu o desafiei. Aproximei-me alguns passos dele, ficando cara a cara e o olhando fundo nos olhos iguais aos meus. -Correr e contar para Oto-sama que sua filhinha está saindo às escondidas toda madrugada?_

_- Não. - Por incrível que pareça ele não pareceu se intimidar o jeito que falei as aquelas palavras. Aproximou-se mais de mim encostando-me junto à parede mais próxima, entrelaçando seus braços fortes em minha cintura e aproximando seus lábios cada vez mais dos meus. Eu tremi um pouco com tal ato vindo dele, nunca imaginei que faria isso. -Vou deixar bem claro que não quero você se encontrando com o Uchiha._

_Senti meu coração dar um forte palpitar e acredito que ele sentiu também, pois nossos corpos estavam muito próximos, evitei encarar seus olhos enquanto pensava em uma rápida resposta._

_-Como se você mandasse em mim! -Respondi voltando a encará-lo, mantendo pulso firme e pedindo mentalmente a Kami-sama para que meu rosto não corasse por conta de nossa aproximação. -Não entendo por que você faz isso... - Minha voz fraquejou... Não que eu tivesse feito de propósito... Era por que uma das mãos quentes dele vagava por meu rosto em direção ao meu pescoço e parando ali. Era um carinho que estava me matando..._

_-Os motivos pelos quais faço isso não lhe importam... -Ele respondeu aproximando os lábios de meu pescoço._

_-Você deveria me dizer... -Eu respondi soltando-me de seu abraço com muito esforço._

_-Como disse não lhe importa. -Ele me lançou um olhar de como quisesse me comer com os olhos e deixou meu quarto._

_Naquele momento me sentei na cama, minhas mãos estavam tremendo e eu as passei pelo rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas que impulsivamente começaram a sair..._

_Ele nunca fez aquilo e nunca me tratou daquela forma..._

_Tratei de deixar um isso para trás e cuidar de ir para meu treino. Se ele quisesse contar a meu pai, não teria problema... Como se o líder do clã Hyuuga fosse se importar com a filha inútil._

_Pulei a janela e comecei a caminhar até a cachoeira que para minha felicidade ficava um pouco distante de minha casa._

_Embora já tivesse se passado mais de meia hora depois daquele acontecimento, eu ainda tremia um pouco e não tirei a mão do pescoço que ele havia tocado por quase metade do percurso que estava fazendo._

_Passado algum tempo olhei para o céu e notei o quanto estava bonito. Apenas a bela lua se destacava entre aquela imensidão negra.. Negro... Fez-me lembrar dos olhos de alguém._

_Caminhei em silêncio até chegar à cachoeira que para minha surpresa não estava deserta... O Dono dos olhos negros iguais aquela noite estava lá... E passou a me encarar assim que me aproximei alguns passos dele._

**Sasuke POV**

_**"As margens do rio... **_

_**Eu a observo pelo canto dos olhos**_

_**Esperando que de alguma forma... **_

_**Qualquer uma... **_

_**Possa retribuir meu olhar... Do jeito doce que sempre faz."**_

_Por um breve minuto eu pensei que era apenas mais uma ilusão produzida por mim... Hyuuga Hinata... Ali... Parada... Usando apenas um vestido um pouco decotado lilás seus pés descalços como se estivesse fugindo de alguém... Quando isso me passou pela cabeça senti meu estomago da uma forte guinada... Alguém querendo capturá-la? Humpf... Quem quer que fosse iria se arrepender de ter nascido se eu o encontrasse. Vinha pensando dessa forma ultimamente.. Tanto é que comecei a acostumar-me com o fato de está gostando dela._

_-O que faz aqui? -Eu perguntei, mantendo minha voz fria de sempre e tentando iniciar um assunto, por que já fazia alguns longos minutos que apenas nos encarávamos._

_-O mesmo vale para você... -Ela perguntou com sua voz musical e por algum motivo desconhecido, provocante. -Nunca o vi por aqui._

_-Então quer dizer que vem sempre aqui? - Eu quis desviando de seus olhos e passando a fitar o chão._

_-Venho para treinar. -Ela respondeu como um jato. Na verdade não me importava o que ela vinha fazer ou não... Na verdade eu queria saber se ela estava sendo seguida, então depois que me deu a informação que precisei, eu apenas acenti enquanto voltei a me sentar com os pés dentro d'agua._

_O me deixou mais espantado foi que rapidamente ela sentou-se ao meu lado também como apenas a troca de olhares já não bastasse._

_Tê-la ao meu lado naquele lugar onde ninguém poderia nos ver me deu a sensação de poder tê-la para mim também.. E principalmente dizer-lhe o que sentia..._

_-Sasuke-san... -Para meu espanto ela começou a falar. Encarando firmemente nos olhos. -Já amou alguém?_

_Que pergunta foi aquela? Eu demorei alguns minutos até digeri-la e não tinha entendido no inicio... No inicio..._

_-Na verdade já. -Respondei com sinceridade, respirando fundo, com vergonha de mim mesmo por falar de coisas tão desnecessárias para mim._

_Ela esboçou um belo sorriso que me desconcertou, seus lábios carnudos eram um convite para entregar-me mais uma vez aos meus pensamentos pecaminosos, tentei não pensar naquilo, então tratei de perguntar:_

_-Mas.. Por que a pergunta?_

_-Gosto de alguém... -Ela respondeu rapidamente olhando as águas do rio se movimentarem de forma lenta e hipnotizante. Agora eu queria saber por que ela estava me dizendo isso... Virei conselheiro amoroso?_

_-Hum... -Foi a única coisa que respondi fechando mais a cara e procurando me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa._

**Hinata POV**

_Não sei o que deu em mim para simplesmente invadir a privacidade do rapaz que nunca troquei mais que dez palavras._

_Depois me perguntou por que eu perguntara... Então respondi a primeira coisa que me veio a mente. Droga... Parecia uma idiota..._

_Eu vi que ele tentou evitar meu olhar... Ele tinha razão..._

_Conforme o tempo ia passando eu fui percebendo o quanto tempo fiquei sentada ao lado dele.. Sem dizer nada... Estava começando me preocupar se o chateei. Foi quando de repente ouvi sua voz grave fria falar ao meu ouvido._

_-Então de quem você gosta? -Comecei a me arrepender por ter começado aquela conversa infeliz... Senti os pêlos do meu corpo todo eriçarem quando senti sua respiração em meu pescoçém não pude deixar de sentir minha face queimar... Ah maldita hora..._

_-A-acho que não importa... -Gaguejei... Tentando de uma forma inútil me afastar dele e acabei caindo na água as margens do rio. A agua morna molhou minhas roupas rápido e senti que não era a única que havia entrado na agua._

_A agua cobria até um pouco a baixo de sua cintura e estava cada vez mais próximo de mim... Eu não queria... Não queria dizer que era ele que eu amava... Não queria que me desprezasse... Mas não entendi por que ele vinha a todo vapor para minha direção... Tentei retornar para onde estamos, mas senti sua mão fria meu rosto._

_-Acho que importa sim... Seria bom se me falasse... -Ele sibilou, olhando-me de um modo tão provocante... Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aqueles lábios tocando meus... Pensamentos impuros... Mas que eu queria concluir..._

_-E isso vai te fazer diferença...? -Eu perguntei segurando seu antebraço, deixando que tocasse meu rosto e me aproximando mais dele._

_-Na verdade faz sim... -Ele me respondeu agora colando seu copo no meu de jeito tão rápido que senti apenas a água se mover depois o leve estampido que fez assim que meus seios encontraram o peito dele._

**Sasuke POV**

_Não sei por que eu fiz isso... Mas senti uma grande necessidade de tocar o rosto dela... E depois o corpo... E depois... Só dei por mim quando nossos lábios já estavam bem próximos e nossas respirações compassadas... Eu percebi o que estava prestes a fazer... Como se aquilo fosse me importar!_

_Aquele momento era lago que não acontece sempre... E te-la ali comigo... As margens do rio... Era algo que eu ansiava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa._

_-O que te importaria se dissesse que eu amo você...? -Ela respondeu minha pergunta com outra pergunta em um gemido baixo e sedutor - O que te importaria se dissesse que o desejo mais do que ninguém?_

_Era um sonho sendo concretizado? Um desejo meu... Em meus braços dizendo que me ama e me deseja... Diria que seria um sonho se não sentisse as pequenas ondas da agua tocarem minhas costas._

_-Me importa... -Eu respondi aproximando meus lábios ao ouvido dela, enquanto a abraçava mais. -Por que você vem roubando minhas noites de sono e entrando nos poucos que consigo ter. Eu também te desejo... Da mesma forma de como te amo..._

_Não dei tempo para ela refletir sobre o que havia dito.. Já havia esperado tempo demais. Aproximei meus lábios dos dela e em uma grande necessidade de querê-la cada vez mais em mim toquei os toquei, roçando-os, pedindo espaço para apossar-me daquela boca com gosto de morango..._

**Hinata POV**

_Senti os pelos do meu corpo todo se eriçarem e achei que por um segundo meu coração ia criar vida própria._

_Não perdi mais tempo... Todo tempo que havia perdido com aquela conversa.. Quando senti os lábios dele tocando os meus eu rapidamente, obrigatoriamente, retribui ao beijo... Senti o gosto maravilhoso dos lábios de Sasuke. Lábios que muito tempo eu desejava provar e agora estava me deliciando com aquele sabor._

_Senti uma das mãos dele correr pelas minhas costas enquanto a outra abaixava a alça de meu vestido. Em momento algum aquilo pareceu me deixar desconfortada...Pelo contrário... Eu comecei a acariciar sua nuca._

_Separamos nossos lábios com muito esforço.. Apenas por falta de ar... Não que isso impedisse que trocássemos leves beijos durante esse intervalo._

_Ele me abraçou mais forte e eu correspondi, encaixou o queixo no vão do meu ombro e começou a sussurrar com o tom de voz um pouco rouca._

_-Como você consegue? -Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido - Como você consegue te desejar tanto... Como você consegue fazer esse coração frio... Te amar...?_

_-Da mesma forma que você consegue fazer alguém como dizer liberadamente o quanto te amo... - eu respondi também em um sussurro, ainda acariciando sua nuca._

_Depois daquelas palavras não dissemos mais nada... Não houve necessidade de mais nada... Tudo que o deveríamos dizer foi dito em gesto naquele dia... As margens do rio... Quando sentimos os corpos molhados e ternos um do outro, quando eu achei que não iria agüentar ele simplesmente segurou minha mão e disse que estava tudo bem... Quando as margens do rio... Juramos amor eterno._

Pessoas... se encontrarem erros de português vocês perdoem eu? i_i  
to sem word... e ele é nosso salvador de pátrias... _  
comentem por favor... mesmo estando horrível!  
péssima!  
lixo!  
comentem.. *-*  
como diz a nyo: Beijo no pâncreas =D (adorei isso!)


End file.
